Within A World- Book One- Assassin's Creed
by Psychostar Of ThunderClan
Summary: A story where I end up in another world. The worlds of books, games, and movies. This will be one of many
1. Chapter 1

**The frist of many where I some how get into the world of a book, game, or movie. I will use my real name Jen when I'm in my world aka the real world, but not in the other worlds, also even though it is me, it's also not really me. The story can be seen as a dream like thing. BTW I'm always on the look out for new games/movies/books and what not so if you don't mind I would like to know some ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**My Name**

It had been a few days since I got this new game, I heard by others that it was not that good, but I wanted to see for myself. My name is Jen, I am at least 18. I love to play a good game every now and again, and now I will play Assassin's Creed. I played the game for about a few hours and learned the laws the brotherhood lived by. I found the ways of the kill and the side quest to be much fun. I played the game till super time then I had to put it down and get ready for bed. That night when I saw drifting into sleep I felt the world change around me. The lamp in my room changed to a candle, the posters on my walls faded into the walls to be replaced by paintings of beautifully fields with bright colored flowers. One of them had a pond and a few maples trees, well the others looked like meadows. I did not bother to find out what was happening as my eyes closed and a bliss darkness of sleep fell over me.

I awoke to a light coming in though the bedroom window, that was when I fully notice the change of my room. I saw the paintings that had taken the place of posters, the candle onto of my bookshelves. My TV, DVD player, and my Xbox 360 had disappeared. An uneasy felling came over me as I lifted my self out of bed and over to my dresser. I got changed into a pair of black pants and a dark gray tank top. Then rubbing the sleep from my eyes I slowly made my way to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and saw that my hair had changed color. It was once brown but now a strawberry blonde, I was still pale and had the same blue eyes that seemed gray to me. I did not pay a lot of mind to the changes in the other parts of my house as I walked outside, when I did I saw the outer walls looked almost climbable with the way the bricks where lay out, the space of the windows. Part of me wanted to try to reach the roof of my house well the other part was freaking out about the changes done to my home. I ignored that part of my mind and started to climb, carefully placing my hands in the spaces among bricks and placing my feet in the spaces to push my self up. Then after some time I finally made it to the top, my roof was once a slant on both sides was now flat and easy to walk around on. Like always there was a chimney, there was no fire in the wood stove so it was free from the black smoke from the burning wood. I let my gaze roam as I look from north, west, east, and south. To the north was a long path that went as far as the eye could see, to the west was a small farm and a field with horses. To the south was another path with no clear end. Last the east, there was not a lot to look at because it was nothing but a plan field. I could of stayed on my roof all day but I had to get things done.

It toke longer to climb down that it did to go up, but I made it. I slowly made my way back inside my house, where I started to make my self some breathiest and a cup of coffee. I sat alone at the kitchen table, that was when I notice the silence. There was no one in the house, I was here all alone. It toke a few minutes for the loneliness to skink in, but when it did not I could hold in a shiver. When I finished eating and drinking my coffee I went back to the bathroom and looked into he mirror. That was when I made up my mind not to use my name, but to give my self a different one.

"My name will be Scarlett..." I whispered to myself.

* * *

**This toke some time to finsh, but it's done :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, in this chapter we get to see a lot more then around my house :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Assassin's Creed?**

I spent most of the day cleaning and thinking of what had happened to my house the land around it. It almost seem like something I've seen before, but I could not put my finger on it. Then after half the day of cleaning up my house I went out to look around, to se what might be passed the line of sight that I had seen from my roof. I walked for some time till I found myself at the path way to one of the house I had seen from my roof, lucky for me it was on top of a hill so I could see far out. Passed the blindings was a large body of water with a few bouts out in the open space of the lake. Some might be out fishing others might just be out sailing for the fun of it. I had no way of really knowing. The chill in the wind made me turn back towards home, and along the way I see a man riding a horse past by. Something about what he as wearing made me thing of my game Assassins' Creed, but I pushed that thought to the back of my mind as the man and horse disappeared. I was soon back inside my house, my mind almost blank when I told myself that I was alone. It was getting dark and I need to get some rest, so I went to my room and did not bother to change into my pjs. I pulled the blankets over me and let sleep over take me.

When I awoke I was still in what almost looked like my house, but the same as it had been the last time I had awoken. I yawned and got to my feet and start to get changed. I put on almost the same things I did yesterday but this time it was all black. I made my way around my house to see if anything had changed, but luck did not seem to be on my side right now. Ever thing was the same as it was last time I checked.

"The hell..." I mumbled under my breath.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard something on the roof, almost like someone was running on it. Then there where more foot steps and I heard someone yell "Get him!"

_What now!? _I thought getting annoyed as I climbed up the steps till I was upstairs again. I carefully climbed out the window and made my way onto the roof. When I got up there I saw the man from yesterday, he was about to climb down the other side of my house before he saw me. I made a note of the well hidden blade he had on his arm and did not get to close. I did not say anything nor did the stranger.

"Who are you" I finally spoke breaking the silence.

The man did not speak for some time and I started to wonder if he had heard me or not then he simple said "Altair." before he climbed down my house and was gone. At that moment I knew where I was and what was happening, I had somehow ended in the game Assassins' Creed. For what I had not idea, but I had to find a way back to my own world.

* * *

**Not that long but I still like how this came out :3**


End file.
